<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lunch. by misslucyfierce</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25008160">Lunch.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslucyfierce/pseuds/misslucyfierce'>misslucyfierce</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mayans M.C. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:20:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25008160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslucyfierce/pseuds/misslucyfierce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Johnny "Coco" Cruz/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lunch.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bed was empty - Coco’s absence already felt as you ran your hand over the vacant space. He had fully moved in two weeks ago, and you had already forgotten how to be alone. </p><p>Rolling over, you grabbed your phone - sliding up to find messages from him. Musings from his early rising and a reminder he would be home late flashed across your screen. He always sent the sweetest text messages - spoken words alluding him most of the time. </p><p>The morning light arched through the room - its yellow fingers stretching to the darkest corners of your bedroom as you laid in the bed, wrapped up in blankets and Coco’s scent. The morning was creeping up and yet, you had no desire to leave your bed and unpack the rest of Coco’s things. The bed held you in a tight grip - the exhaustion of the work week wearing on you. Your eyes fluttered as you rolled onto Coco’s pillow - breathing him in as you fell back asleep. </p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Coco wiped the sweat from his brow - he had an early yard shift and Templo later. He had hoped to sneak home for lunch, knowing you were home, but he sighed and shook his head as he realized he had three jobs left for the day and Chuckie was processing another handful of repairs. Business for the Mayans, both illicit and otherwise, was good - leaving their pockets flush with money, but Coco had yet to find time to enjoy his new found fortune. He dreamed of taking you to the beach and spending the weekend getting lost in the waves and inside you, but he could never sneak away for more than a few hours before the club came calling. </p><p>“Aye, you want to take a break? I’m fucking starving.” Angel dropped the wrench in his hand, gesturing to Coco and Gilly to join him. Coco pulled a cigarette from the pocket of his work uniform and lit it as he walked to the empty yard, sliding onto the vacant picnic table. </p><p>“Can I grab a shower at your place? I’m meeting Adelita on the other side after Templo.” Angel scrolled through his phone - judging lunch options with a critical eye. </p><p>Coco shrugged - he hadn’t told his brothers he had moved yet, let alone moved in with you. Inhaling the cigarette, Coco weighed his options, and chose a half-truth and half-lie to tell his brother. </p><p>“Man, my fucking plumbing is the shit. Landlord is supposed to come this week to check it out.” Coco tossed the cigarette to the ground - stomping it out with his boot. His plumbing in his old apartment was fucked, but the landlord didn’t give a shit to fix it. Omitting that he no longer lived there was an unimportant detail. </p><p>“You need to get out of that shit hole.” Gilly chuckled. Coco wore a half smile as he shrugged - little did he know he had traded in that shit hole for a house with a fence and coordinated sheets. </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, I know.” Coco stood, stretching in the afternoon heat. A familiar vibration was felt in his pocket as he pulled his phone out, squinting in the sunlight. </p><p>*I am bringing you lunch. Don't argue. I miss you too much.*</p><p>Coco read and reread the text message - the last line ringing in his head. He had never had anyone miss him - most certainly not a woman. Celia, his puta of a mother, left much to be desired in terms of affection towards her only son, and the countless women who had shared his bed were faceless bodies - memories so unclear that he couldn’t recall even the most minute detail. Yet, here you were - innocent and pure, begging to bring him lunch, because you simply missed him. </p><p>“Aye, you all right, bro? You look like you saw a ghost.” Angel’s hand clapped his shoulder as he stood beside his brother. “Yeah, all good, bro.” Coco slid his phone into his pocket, “Aye, I’ve got to check in with Chuckie. Be right back.” </p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>You hoped the tray of lasagna and salad were enough for the club. You really had no idea how many brothers Coco had, so knowing how much to cook had been a gamble, but you were satisfied with the lunch you had put together. Coco hadn’t texted you back since you said you were coming by, and it didn’t surprise you - he kept his distance during the day. </p><p>The car idled at the stoplight - a block away from Romero Brothers, and you felt your heartbeat in your ears. You had never been to the scrap yard or the clubhouse. Coco had never asked or invited you, but yet, here you were - turning into the gravel lot, ready to semi-surprise your boyfriend. </p><p>Taking a deep breath, you stepped into the yard - the afternoon sun warming your skin. The yard was empty, but movement in the garage caught your attention as three men stared in your direction. </p><p>“Woah. Who does she belong to?” Angel wiped his hands against his work shirt - streaking the green fabric with oil stains. “I don’t know, but I can help her out.” Gilly palmed himself over his jeans - a lewd gesture that made Coco’s skin crawl. He watched as your figure got closer to the group - the sun shielding their identities from your view. </p><p>Coco watched your curves sway as you walked towards the garage - your shadow shrinking as you got closer to the open garage. </p><p>“Hey, I’m looking for…” Your voice trailed off as your gaze fell on Coco - his lanky frame leaning against the lift. Coco felt flush as you stared at him - your smile melting his cool resolve. “Baby.” Your voice sugary sweet as you wrapped your arms around him - pulling him close. On reflex, Coco wrapped his arms around you, kissing your forehead as you clung to him - ignoring the sweat and stained uniform. “I brought lasagna and salad for you and your brothers. I hope that’s okay.” Coco’s smile slid across his face before he could even rethink his emotions. “Yeah, I am sure they’ll love it, mami.” He turned to Angel and Gilly who stood stoic - watching the scene before them. </p><p>“I’ll get it out of the car.” You kissed his cheek gently and turned - walking back to the car. Coco snapped the lighter shut, pulling the cigarette - desperate for nicotine to take the edge off as he watched you pull the food from the car. Taking another drag, he snuffed it in the ground - facing Angel and Gilly. </p><p>“You coming? My girl made us lunch.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>